Trials and Tribulations
by preston-gal
Summary: Previously "The Promise." Its not easy living with Bruce Wayne, even harder living with the Batman.
1. The Promise

Merry Christmas everyone! This is my first JLU fic so any input would be welcome. Thanks to Choasmob for some needed guidance.

enjoy! (fingers crossed)

Diclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any related property nor do I gain any profit from this publication

* * *

Diana rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, hoping that the incessant cries of her two month old child would die down as he realised no one was coming for him. Unfortunately that didn't happen and a frustrated Diana threw back the covers and walked into the nursery next door and straight to her son's crib.

"Hey my little sun and stars, what's all the noise for?" Diana asked softly, as she lifted the tiny child into her arms, again hoping that he would stop crying. But that was only wishful thinking, Thomas continued to cry and Diana felt helpless to stop it.

She knew he wasn't hungry, she'd only just fed, burped and changed him readying him for bed after Bruce had gone out on patrol. However, just like his father, the son of Batman was not for going down without a fight. Damn his stubbornness.

Scared that Alfred would be kept awake by her son's cries, Diana took action. Grabbing his day bag from behind the bedroom door, she went down to the Batcave heading to the only place she knew Thomas would stop his cries.

------

Diana materialised on the platform, crying baby in arms. The first thing she noticed was how the watchtower was ghostly silent a complete to the hustle and bustle of the early days of the league.

Currently none of the JLU members resided full time on the tower, preferring the newly built tower in Metropolis which was closer to home for most. Nowadays, members only came aboard for Monitor Duty preferring to stay on Earth, for Diana that seemed a shame, after all the watchtower provided a better tactical advantage than any Earth-based station.

Thomas' cries echoed down the corridors and Diana prayed that no-one had decided to stay aboard that night or they too would not be getting any sleep. She made a beeline for the mess hall knowing it was away from the majority of the quarters; just in case anyone else was aboard.

Diana decided to ignore the urge to grab an Iced Mocha, knowing that she wouldn't have a chance of getting any sleep with caffeine flowing through her body. Instead she focused on trying to calm her child, before he made himself sick.

Diana laid down on the couch resting Thomas on her chest. To her surprise, Thomas' cries instantly trailed off to whimpers as his tiny eyes focused on the stars and Earth outside. Diana breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her son's breathing slow to a steady pace, and Diana finally allowed her own eyes to close; lulled to sleep by Thomas steady breathing.

-------

Superman had heard Thomas' cries as Diana had materialised in the transporter room however, he did not rush out to see what was wrong as he didn't want to stress her out further. Therefore, he thought it safer to stay a little longer on monitor duty than to solve his curiosity. The man of steel listened carefully as Thomas' cries died down to whimpers and then his breathing as he went to sleep, followed closely by Diana and he breathed a sign of relief, at least nothing was seriously wrong.

His heart went out to his best friend, who he knew was struggling under the pressure of being a first time mother and with Bruce making himself scarce there was only so more Diana would be able to take.

An incoming call brought Superman back from his thoughts...it was Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, what can I do for you?" Superman asked, smiling as the butler appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Are Ms. Diana and Master Thomas aboard?" Alfred asked, concerned as Superman was for the well being of the duo.

"Yes Alfred, both are sleeping soundly-albeit on the couch" Superman replied and Alfred looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders allowing to sit up straight.

"Well make sure she finds a bed. Master Bruce will not be best pleased to find her on the couch when he returns." And with that Alfred was gone, probably back to bed, leaving a black screen.

"Don't I know it," Superman mumbled to himself as he left the Monitor Womb.

-----------

Anxiety filled Diana as she started to drift back to consciousness, the weight that had previously been on her chest was no longer there and the scratchy fabric on her back had been replaced with cotton sheets. Definitely not the same place that she had fallen asleep, somehow she'd found bed though not the one she shared with Bruce at home, the sheets gave that one away.

Her eyes shot open and the amazonian bolted upright as her anxiety turned to panic. Blue eyes flickered around the room, trying to locate her tiny son.

"He's not here Princess," Diana jumped as a voice came from the shadows of the room. Her eyes focused on the figure in the shadows.

"Where is he Bruce?" Diana asked throwing back the covers and jumping out of bed,

"Isn't that something you should know Princess? You were, after all the one who brought him up here," Batman replied stonily, Diana felt her temper start to rise, how could he be so calm? There son was missing. But then it occurred to her that they were still on the Watchtower, therefore he would be with someone they knew soothing her nerves somewhat.

"Don't play with me Bruce," Diana warned "I've had enough" her voice softening, as she tried to get past Bruce and to the door. He reached out to grab her arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batman asked, to anyone else his voice would have sounded the same, but Diana heard it soften as much as The Batman would let it.

"It means Bruce, that I'm sick and tired of being a single parent, of having to raise _our _sonby myself while your gallivanting around Gotham"

"Gallivanting?" "You call protecting the millions of people gallivanting? Earning money to support our family gallivanting?"

"Money? Bruce are you being serious, you have more money than you will ever know what to do with! But that's not the poin.!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and taking a deep breath. "The point I'm making is how much time have you spent with Thomas? In two months how many times have you fed him, changed him or even just held him?"

"Diana, I..."

"I know you have responsibilities to Gotham but would it kill you to spend a little time with your family. Lucius is very able man, you've left him in charge before why not now? Same with Nightwing?" Diana asked, but then she thought about it as Batman stood, clearly trying to find the right words to say. "No I'm sorry Bruce. It would kill you wouldn't it? How stupid of me to think otherwise, to think that you would want to spend time with us."

"Diana don't do this," Bruce begged,

"Don't do what? The truth hurts doesn't it" And with Diana pushed past Batman to the door. "I'll see you at home." She was gone.

Bruce cursed himself how could he have been so stupid. Why hadn't the detective in him seen the signs? He had successfully allowed his work- both day and night- to take over his life after swearing to himself that he would be a better father to Thomas than he had been to Richard and Tim.

----------

Diana located her son in the mess hall, quietly watching the stars with Superman. The sight made her stomach lurch, it should've been Bruce sitting there cuddling his child, speaking soft, soothing tones to him not Kal; as much as she loved him, he could never replace Thomas' father.

"Hey, hows he doing?" Diana whispered coming around the back of the couch to lean of Kal's shoulder. Iignoring her friends sympathetic look knowing his super hearing must've pick up her argument with Bruce, Diana stroked her son's cheek.

"Fine, sleeps like angel," Superman replied in an equally hushed tone, looking down at the tiny child in his arms. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks Kal. Come on baby boy, lets go home," Diana smiled taking Thomas into her arms, kissing Kal on the cheek.

"Diana if you ever need anything or need me to..."

"I know where you are Kal, I promise I'll come to you first" Diana smiled.

"Remember you may be Wonder Woman but that doesn't mean that you have to shoulder the responsibility all on your own." Superman said worry laced in his voice. Diana gave a weak smile and nodded.

---------

Bruce Wayne climbed his mansion stairs two at a time his mood hadn't improved from his argument with Diana and he desperately wanted to talk things through before she did something drastic. On his way to the master bedroom, he couldn't resist a visit to his sleeping son, guilt eating at him.

He quietly padded over to his tiny son's crib careful not to wake him. Bruce Wayne was still amazed at the life he and Diana had created, Thomas would forever be his and he hoped his father would be proud with what he'd achieved. And watching over the tiny form Bruce took comfort from the soft rising and falling of his chest allowing him to remember the true innocence of the world.

However, guilt still ate at the billionaire. In the last 8 weeks he had been so busy trying to solve Gotham's problems, he was already starting to miss the little moments in his son's life such as his first smile- that went to Alfred- the first time he cried with tears or when he'd grown out of his first baby grow.

The guilt train was broken by Thomas' whimpers which quickly escalated to full blown screaming. In the next room he heard Diana mumble loudly.

"Go back to sleep Princess, I've got him." Bruce said knowing she would hear through the baby monitor that sat at their bed side. He reached into the crib and gently pulled his son into his arms.

"Now what's all the screaming for little man?" Bruce asked, Thomas instantly stopped wailing gazing at his father. "See nothings wrong is it?" But as soon as Bruce tried to put him in his crib, Thomas started to cry again.

"Ok, maybe that's not such a good idea" holding the baby close to his chest rocking him gently.

-----------

Diana, unable to sleep, listened to Bruce comfort Thomas in the nursery. But that was it, Thomas was up, that child had the sleeping pattern of a giraffe which wasn't much better than his father's. She could hear how his cries would pick up every time Bruce tried to place him back in his crib.

She turned, glanced at the clock, 5:04am, and sighed she managed a total of two hours sleep that night. A great way to start the day. But Bruce would be fairing no better.

"Bruce?" He turned to see Diana leaning against the doorway,

"I said I had him," Bruce replied, gazing down a wide-eyed Thomas,

"I know, buts its early and you've been up all night. You should go get some rest," Diana replied pushing off the door frame, arms crossed across her chest.

"So have you?" he replied back,

"But I've not got to be up for work at 9 but if you're going to be awkward then suit yourself," Diana snapped dragging her hand through her hair, god that man irritated her.

"Diana, I'm sorry," Bruce whispered reaching out for her, "Go get some rest you need it more than I do, I've survived on less sleep before" He said, trying to get a small smile out of her.

"If you say so. I'll see you tonight?" Diana asked looking up at Bruce, her eyes pleading with him to say yes.

"Hmm..."

"Bruce, have you listened to a word I said on the Watchtower. I can't do..."

"Hey, you don't have to. I've already asked Dick to cover for tonight and if its quiet he'll do the rest of the week. So how about dinner?" he asked politely shifting Thomas onto his hip allowing his free arm to wrap around Diana's shoulders pulling her close to his chest.

"Its a start Bruce." "We can have dinner, but I want it here and we'll cook it. A family dinner." Diana said, smiling at Bruce's feigned look of horror.

"But Alfred..."

"Alfred can try all he likes but he is not making dinner. I want us to make it, like normal families do, tonight Alfred can just enjoy it without the work."

"Ok but Diana?"

"Yes?"

"We'll never be normal, not with our friends."

Diana laughed, "That is true, but where's the fun in normal?" leaning her head against Bruce's chest, her eyes watching her son. "Do you think he'll resent us for not being normal? You know like Tim did when he was younger,"

"I think that he'll turn out just fine. I was never much of a father to Dick as he will tell you, he saw himself more as an apprentice than a son. But I promise you Diana that I will try my hardest to be the best father possible,"

"That is all I wanted to hear Bruce," Diana whispered unshed tears giving her eyes a glossy look, she turned her head to face Bruce, mouth inches from his. "I love you Bruce Wayne" she murmured closing the gap between their lips.

"I love you too Princess."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, not very christmasy but its something I've been working on for a little while. Please review :) x


	2. Baby Steps

I'm back. I've decided to make this into a sort of mini series. I couldn't just leave it was a one-shot. Again a special thanks to Chaosmob for giving this the once over.

Enjoy. If you have any ideas for any chapters send me a message or review!

A/N I know Donna isn't in JLU but she is for this :)

* * *

Thomas Wayne grunted as he fell onto his bottom. So far, all attempts to stand on his own two feet had been unsuccessful. The best he could manage was to pull himself up using an aid, but as soon as he would let go, the 10 month old would wobble and fall back onto his bottom. Frustration was starting to fill the baby boy and tears welled in his eyes.

What burst the dam was the appearance of Bruce Wayne into the play room. The sight of his disgruntled son made him pull the 'oh dear' face and like all young children, Thomas Wayne saw that as permission to cry.

"Hey mister, there is no need for those," Bruce said walking over to the toddler, grabbing his chubby fists and pulling his arms up so that he was standing on his own two feet. "There you go,"

Thomas tilted his head back and smiled at his father, who had moved so that he was standing with Thomas between his legs. "Come on then, where are we going?" Bruce asked as Thomas shakily lifted a chubby leg but lowered it to the same place. Still that movement raised a giggle causing Bruce to smile.

Thomas repeated his action but this time small progress was made as his foot landed inches forward. However, it was one step forward and two steps back as Thomas tried to move the same leg even further forward except this time ending back where he started.

"Not having much luck are we?" Bruce asked sighing to which his son just giggled and tried to move his leg forward again. "At least this will keep you entertained for a few months."

"Bruce?" A voice called from down the corridor.

"In here Princess," Bruce called back lifting his head up to watch the door waiting for Diana's appearance.

Thomas gurgled as his mother walked through the door, instantly letting go of one of Bruce's fingers to reach for Diana.

"How's my little sun and stars?" Diana cooed, kneeling down and gathering the toddler into her arms, "Was daddy trying to teach you to walk?" she asked turning to Bruce, an eyebrow raised.

"'Trying' being the operative word," Bruce laughed giving Diana a kiss, "I don't think he has quite grasped that one foot has to go in front of the other,"

"You'll get it won't you baby, just takes a little time," Diana said to Thomas, who just gurgled back at her and smiled before leaning over and pointing his arms to the floor indicating that he wanted to be put down. Diana happily obliged watching how her son was determined to try and to push himself to his feet.

"I think he'll be walking within the next few weeks at this rate," Diana smiled at Bruce but before the billionaire could reply Diana's com went off in her ear. She pressed her finger to her ear.

"Wonder Woman here."

"Wonder Woman. Superman requires your assistance in Metropolis." Mr Terrific announced,

"Tell him I'll be there in 10, Wonder Woman out."

"Problem?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow,

"Kal's run into some trouble in Metropolis. They didn't clarify as to what though," Diana replied looking concerned, she knelt down in front of Thomas, who was once again grasping onto Bruce's fingers, "Bye little man. Mommy's got to go to work."

"Well that's one way of describing it," Bruce mumbled as she stood up again,

"Bye Bruce." "Are you out tonight?" Diana asked glancing at the clock on the wall behind his head, it was getting late, and she was worried that they would both be out that night leaving only Alfred and Thomas in the manor. It wasn't that Alfred wasn't capable of handling his 'grandson' but the pair was aware that their child was a potential target for terrorists/organised crime.

"If your not back, I'll delay or ask Dick," Bruce replied sensing her anxiety,

"Thank-you," she said before turning to go,

"Diana..." Bruce called as she reached the doorway. She stopped and turned her head slightly, "...be careful."

The Amazon warrior smirked, "Aren't I always." And with that she was gone to fight crime.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Superman in the grand city of Metropolis, the tale-tale signs of a fight of plumes of smoke and dust along with shouts and car alarms were like a homing beacon. Wonder Woman made a beeline for the fight only to be greeted with chaos and a sight that still made her sick to her stomach.

In the middle of the street was a huge crater, made by the hard impact of a body colliding with the Earth. However, the body that created the dent in the ground was still present and was very still. This body was not the enemy though as everyone would've expected. Instead it was Superman.

Wonder Woman felt her pulse increase, and she noticed a familiar green glow emanating from a wound in his chest...kryptonite.

As she landed gracefully beside her friend, she glanced around looking for the culprit who had inflicted the wound. Finding nothing but crowds of worried people accompanied by the cameras of the media, she knelt next to Superman.

"Wonder Wo..." He grunted, slowing turning his head to face her.

"I'm here, now ssh just let me get this poison out of you," she whispered, grasping both hands around the stake that was lodged in his chest.

"Ready? 1...2...3..." but the sharp pain Superman expected was not there instead his attacker had returned, his giant hand clasped tightly around Wonder Woman's neck.

"Now we couldn't have you saving him, could we," snarled a voice, as the Amazon princess relaxed in his grip getting ready to counter. However, before she could her attacker had already propelled her into the wall of the nearest multi-storey building, making sure she was a good hundred feet from the ground.

It took Wonder Woman a couple of seconds to fully comprehend what had just happened but her first priority was getting that stake of Kryptonite out of Superman's body before any further damage was caused. Defiantly, she got to her feet, one throw into the side of a building wasn't enough to deter the Amazon.

It was then she noticed her who her attacker was... Mongul. He grinned menacingly at her before charging at her, his fist raised. Wonder Woman easily evaded him as he went crashing into the building behind her and flew straight to Superman. Mongul recovered quickly and was soon chasing after her preventing her from safely accessing the man of steel.

Matching her hit for hit, she knew this fight was going no-where if only she could reach Superman then maybe progress would be made. Ducking she tried to reach out for her comrade but instead the weight of an elephant come down on her elbow. The pain was momentarily blinding as she was certain something had cracked.

Mongul took advantage, pulling Wonder Woman up by her hair and throwing her across the street into the side of a parked car. Quickly following through, he pounced, sending a flurry of punches straight to the Amazon's ribs cracking a few, before she regained her wits and fought back.

In her weakened state, Diana managed to get enough distance between herself and Mongul to get time to call the Watchtower, asking for assistance and a sword from her vast collection-she wasn't bothered which one exactly.

Her weapon of choice arrived almost instantaneously. However, she was told that all available members were engaged and to expect help within the next half hour.

Wonder Woman raised her sword (in her uninjured arm), her breathe was shallow and rapid, probably from a punctured lung, yet she still smiled at Mongul, her eyes shining with the sense of victory. She saw Mongul hesitate, thinking about the new situation, and so she rushed over to Superman, swiftly pulling out the kryptonite dagger, allowing him to start recovering.

"Come on Superman," she whispered harshly, as she pocketed dagger for Bruce to take a look at later.

Footsteps behind her allowed her to hear Mongul's position, waiting patiently, Wonder Woman prepared her attack.

* * *

Normally, while cooking, Alfred liked to have the news on quietly allowing him to while keeping in touch with what his charge and colleagues were up to. Today, however, he was especially grateful to be watching as the breaking news banner rolled across the bottom of the screen and the camera switch to the live feed of central Metropolis.

There on the centre of the screen was a heavily injured Superman, camera then panned out to capture a battling Wonder Woman and beastly figure. It was a fight Wonder Woman was losing as she was flown fifty feet across the street into a parked car.

Placing his tea towel on his shoulder, Alfred Pennyworth quickly hurried out of the kitchen to the hallway and up the stairs to find Bruce.

* * *

Bruce was playing cars with Thomas on the floor of the playroom, having giving up learning to walk, when Alfred came in looking a little flushed.

"Master Bruce, there is something you should see," the trusted butler explained grabbing the remote for the little t.v that was in the room instantly flicking from children's tv to the news.

Bruce stood up and images of Diana and Clark graced the screen.

"Who is it sir?" Alfred asked obviously concerned,

"Mongul."

They watched in silence for a couple of minutes allowing Bruce to understand what was going on. He watched her pull a dagger from Superman and pocket it away. The green glow catching his attention.

"Kryptonite" he mumbled crossing his arms. "She's injured. They both are. And quite heavily."

"How can you tell sir?" Alfred asked curiously, having not noticed any change in Wonder Woman.

"She's dropped her left shoulder indicating that she's injured the left arm. Also her breathing is erratic, her training has taught her to always keep it calm and controlled." Bruce said stoically.

"Should I request that Master Richard take patrol tonight sir?"

"I think that would be wise Alfred. Thank-you"

* * *

Wonder Woman panted heavily, sword poised to strike, Mongul- the intended target- was pinned up against a wall.

"Where did you get the Kryponite Mongul?" Wonder Woman growled prodding Mongul with the tip of her sword.

"Wouldn't you love to know," He smirked back calling her bluff.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Wonder Woman grinned wickedly, increasing the pressure of her sword against Mongul's skin.

"Diana stop." A voice called behind her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you kill him no-one is getting any answers."

Diana nodded standing back slowing, sheathing her weapon and swaying lightly on her feet. "What are we going to do with him then?" Diana asked, turning to see that Superman was not in a much better condition than herself. The sunlight having an obvious healing effect, but it was only enough to ward off the worst effects of the kryptonite poisoning.

With Superman and Wonder Woman distracted Mongul tried to push his luck, shoving the pair of superheroes away from him with such force they went careering towards a parked car before Superman stopped them both.

Wonder Woman hissed as pain stabbed through her ribs, as she crashed into the man of steel, sending her into a coughing fit. Wiping blood from her mouth she turned to see her friend check her over, concern filling his features.

"You need to get some help," he whispered as Diana unhooked her lasso ready to restrain Mongul like she should've done before.

"We have a job to finish," She panted storming off towards her prey, lasso twirling in her hand.

* * *

Diana lent heavily against Clark as they were transported back to the Watchtower, he was now in a much better shape than herself. Help had arrived and taken over restraining Mongul and taking to him a secure prison allowing the pair to seek medical attention.

Batman felt his blood boil at the sight of his fiancée appear on the platform. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, her left arm was cradled a make-shift sling, and she was breathing heavily. Diana lifted her head and stared at Bruce.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" she asked, confusion written on her face,

"I saw the attack on the news." he said bluntly,

"Where's Thomas?" she asked her eyes scanning around for her little sun and stars.

"Shay whisked him away as soon as we arrived." Batman replied, Diana smiled lightly but winced as she stepped off of the platform.

"Enough talking. First thing is to get you both looked at and treated," J'onn said, signalling for them to follow.

* * *

Using Superman like a moveable x-ray machine, he highlighted all Diana's major injuries: Four broken ribs, a broken arm and punctured lung. First thing first, J'onn set about giving Diana an anaesthetic to numb the pain which at first she refused but as the pained shot across her chest as she coughed up more droplets of blood she reconsidered.

Accepting a tissue from Superman she wiped her mouth and gave J'onn a nod signalling for him to administer a local anaesthetic. If there was a catastrophe she did not want to be impaired more than she already was. Batman watched from her bedside as J'onn then went about inserting a needle into her side, draining the fluid and air that had collected around her lung allowing it to re-inflate and allowing Wonder Woman to breathe normally.

"How long will these take to heal?" Batman asked as he watched J'onn moved to put a splint and sling on Diana's arm.

"With her regenerative ability, I'd say that the minor injuries will be completely healed in a couple of days. However, her ribs and arm will take at least 3-4 weeks but even then they wouldn't be fully healed." J'onn explained, Diana laid her head back and sighed. 'Four long weeks' she thought as she considered what she could do to fill her time that only required the use of one arm.

"Princess?" Batman whispered gently, stroking her hair, "Diana?"

"Hmm?" still drowsy from the anaesthetic

"I think you should go home,"

"Okay. Will you go find Thomas?" her voice still in a daze,

"No. I mean _you_ should go home...back to Themyscira," Batman said holding his breath for her reaction. It got her full attention, and she stared curiously at Batman.

"I can't...I'd be disobeying the Queen,"

"Do you not think that you've served your time? You did the right thing Princess remember that. You saved all their lives by asking for our help," Batman replied, his eyes behind his cowl softening, "Also, it will quicken your recovery."

"True," Diana thought weighing up her options.

"Plus she is your mother, and I think she would like to meet her grandchild." Diana laughed nervously but instantly regretted it as pain danced around her ribs.

"You never told her you were pregnant, did you?" The Batman asked shocked, Diana shook her head looking down at her hands.

"I thought it was best she didn't know. I think that being able to hold and see Thomas will soften the blow of my 'betrayal'" Diana replied smiling weakly. "You just want the house to yourself don't you"

"Of course Princess of course," He whispered kissing her forehead. "Alfred and I are going to enjoy the peace and quite"

"Hey!" "We won't be coming back if you're not careful!" Diana joked leaning her head back against the pillow.

"I think you would miss me," He smiled, Diana opened her mouth to retort but a finger to her lips made her shut her mouth.

"Rest. I'll go rescue Thomas from Shay and we'll talk some more later." Diana nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Her heart lurched in her throat as she saw Themyscira approaching out of the javelin's window. She looked over her shoulder to see that Thomas was sleeping soundly in his car seat and wished that she could be that calm. '_He must get that from Bruce_' she thought as she looked over to Bruce in the pilot seat.

"You okay princess?" he asked quietly

"Just nervous. How do you think they'll react? I should have called Donna, got her to tell them we were coming. Surprising them won't go down well," Diana replied. Bruce reached over and held her hand in his gloved one.

"The worst thing that can happen is your exile is continued. Put it this way Princess your gods have blessed you with a child, let you fall in love and permitted you to live in a Man's World. So by my logic, everything that's happened has been out of your control and consequently, isn't your fault."

"Somehow I don't think they'll like your reasoning,"

"But its correct Princess."

"They still won't like it" she mumbled, knowing he could hear her, and she went back to glance out the window, butterflies dancing around her stomach.

* * *

There were guards waiting for them as the javelin landed, weapons poised and ready. Diana recognised Philippus at the front ready to call for an attack.

"Are you coming to meet mother?" Diana asked as Bruce unbuckled himself and pulled his cowl over his face.

He glanced at Diana and her injury rattled body and then back to her face noticing the plea in her eyes.

"If you want me to," Batman replied leaning over to give Diana a light kiss,

"I do," Diana whispered, leaning her forehead against his before Bruce helped her out of her seat and then unbuckled Thomas' car seat.

"Ready?" Bruce asked Diana as they stood in front of the exit. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Bruce pushed the button that would open the hatch and lower the ramp. Taking her hand reassuringly and holding Thomas' seat in the other they were ready to face the Amazons...together.

* * *

Few! Chapter over. Please review and let me know what you all think.


	3. Homecoming

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had planned another storyline for this chapter but it led no-one, and so a complete re-write was in order. Thanks to Chaosmob for his opinions :) I also apolgise for the jumping around and any errors are solely mine.

* * *

Batman paced impatiently around the monitor womb, his normally impassive demeanour had been replaced with persona of a father waiting for his child to be born. In fact, Batman hadn't been this anxious since Thomas had been born. With him and Diana being on Thermyscira the past two weeks it was the longest time he had gone without seeing his baby son. This had been amplified by the fact that Thermyscira was almost impossible to contact, you were lucky if the coms worked for more than a couple of minutes.

"Flash any news?" He asked peering over the red-head's shoulder,

"Not since the last time you asked," Flash mumbled his eyes flicking over the various screens all containing some sort of news update. Batman glared at the back of Flash's head and continued pacing.

"ETA?"

"For Diana..." Flash mumbled to himself as his hands flickered across the keyboard to bring up the Javelin's flight path "...ETA is three hours, it seems they were delayed taking off."

Batman stopped mid-pace and turned, "Delayed? How?"

"That my friend, is something is wonderful piece of technology, for all the money in the world, can not tell me." Flash smirked, hoping to piss off the Batman that so he would leave him alone to do his job.

* * *

Diana was shattered, two weeks away from home had taken a huge emotional toll on the other hand, she was almost physically fully recovered from her meeting with Mongul. The only injury left to full recover were her ribs which were still tender. But god did she miss Bruce, she couldn't wait for them to be fully healed. All she wanted was to curl up in his arms and be held until she fell asleep.

During her time recuperating, Diana had never felt more isolated. There she was stuck on an island, that had become divided by her actions. Some resented her while others admired her, but both made there opinions very clear. Her mother had been slow to come around to the idea of having a grandchild let alone a male grandchild but it seemed that being able to hold Thomas and see his innocence had helped immensely. The senate however, were still debating whether to accept this male child as an Amazon or to ban him like all other men were. She hoped it wasn't the latter. Thomas deserved the right to be able to visit and learn more about his own heritage whenever he choose. Also, Diana hoped that he would be able to follow Amazon culture and begin his Amazon training from a very young age.

But regardless, Diana could tell Thomas was desperate to go home too. Throughout the trip he had been the object of everyone's attention. He had been yelled at by random strangers, his cheeks continuously tugged on by others and each time he would try and escape their grasps by burying himself into her arms. Often when they venture outside onto the balcony of Diana's room or when they visited the Temple, Thomas would point and grunt at the sky knowing that was the way Bruce had left. And each time the Amazon princess felt her heart lurch knowing that she was hurting her baby.

Diana breathed a sigh of relief as the Watchtower came into sight as she flew round the curvature of the Earth. She glanced behind her to see Thomas sleeping soundly, much to her relief.

"Watchtower to Javelin." A voice crackled over the intercom.

"Wonder Woman here."

"It's good to here your voice Di. Batman has been driving us all stir crazy up here,"

"Ha, I'm glad to know I was missed. Is he there?" Diana asked dying to hear his voice. Gosh what would her mother think.

"He was however, there was an issue in Gotham and he had to go being Batman and all," Flash replied, Diana felt disappointment creep to the edges of her heart but she quickly quashed them. Gotham will always and has always Bruce's main priority. She knew that and had known that when she had gotten involved with the Batman.

"Of course, Gotham comes first."

"You're clear to land Diana." Flash replied feeling the need to change the subject and clear the awkwardness.

"Copy that."

* * *

Wayne Manor was deadly quiet when Diana entered from the cave, a sleeping Thomas nestled in her arms. She quietly padded through the kitchen, careful not to disturb anything. Glancing around nothing had changed, thankfully. Not that she was expecting it, she had only been gone two weeks. But judging by the collection of pots and pans by the sink, Bruce must have given Alfred a couple of days off.

"Your daddy creates such a mess when he is left to his own devices," Diana whispered to her son softly stroking his black hair. Thomas stirred slightly in her arms but settled straight back down. One thing Diana did notice was an empty wine glass and bottle waiting to be cleaned. Bruce didn't drink. Her heart dropped, something had changed.

Instinctively, the Amazon princess felt her arms grip Thomas tighter as her senses went on high alert. Her natural instincts convinced her that whoever had enjoyed the wine was still in the mansion. Standing absolutely silent, she couldn't hear anything other than Thomas' breathing however, her senses weren't as good as Superman's so if someone was asleep upstairs, chances were she wouldn't hear them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman was just finishing apprehending his catch for the night. Tonight it was a drug-dealing gang that he had been after for a couple of days now after they had starting lacing their drugs with arsenic.

Whilst he had been waiting aboard the Watchtower for Diana to return, Oracle had contacted him to say that she had uncovered their base of operations. It had led to a warehouse on the docks being leased under an alias. Easy enough to infiltrate, it hadn't taken Batman very long to destroy the drugs on the production line and round up the gang members. However, it was too late to stop a previously laced batch from hitting the streets.

So that led him to this moment. Waiting in the shadows for the police to arrive. Before he planned to go and take the dealers in possion of the last batch.

"Watchtower to Batman." The highly irritating voice of Flash filtered through his cowl.

"I'm kinda busy here, Flash" Batman replied his eyes focused on the detainees.

"Diana's arrived back." Flash replied. This is what broke the Batman's focus.

"She's early? Is she still onboard?"

"No. She transported off about 10 minutes ago." and with that Batman closed the connection.

"Shit" he muttered under his breathe instantly abandoning his plan to round up the drugs instead opting to try and save his relationship.

* * *

"Bruce? Is that you?" a highly feminine voice drifted down the stairs and into the kitchen to where Diana stood frozen in place. Diana couldn't believe her owns ears and couldn't even find the voice to reply or even question the stranger.

"Bruce? Is everything alright?" The voice called out and this time footsteps were heard on the landing as this stranger neared the top of the grand stairs. "You're back awfully early."

Diana felt the tears start to well in her eyes, on kitchen island her eyes fell onto a collection of this weeks gossip magazines-obviously not Bruce's- but all had some reference on the front page to the 'disappearance' of Diana and Thomas. Some stated Bruce had discarded them for the latest supermodel, others said Diana had walked out, sick of Bruce's chivalrous behaviour and the rest claimed everything under the sun including a list of affairs and as extreme as even murder.

Panic filled the Amazon as footfalls could be heard coming down the stairs. It took a couple of seconds for Diana to remember who she was. She was an Amazon Princess and Amazon did not run from a fight and they certainly did not cry over the actions of men. Diana quickly wiped her eyes and took a couple deep breathes to compose herself, there was no way she was losing this one.

* * *

The Dark Knight willed for his Batmobile to go faster, knowing the inevitable confrontation that was about to start in his home could potentially, if it hadn't already, ruin his current relationship.

He instantly regretted not telling Diana about his guest sooner but he didn't want to ruin her recovery by adding the stress of whether he was cheating or not. Of course, he had been entirely faithful but that wouldn't have stopped her mind from kicking into overdrive.

When he finally pulled into the Batcave, dread filled his stomach, would Diana still be there?

Climbing the stairs that led to the clock concealed entrance in the study Bruce could hear raised voices. In his haste, he hadn't bothered to remove his costume but thought it might help if he pulled back his cowl.

* * *

"Cat got your tongue Selina?" Diana asked her back facing the figure who stood silent in the doorway. "Speak. Before I lose my patience."

Selina smirked slyly and stepped into the room, dressed in only a very short night dress. "It's good to see you Diana. Bruce and I have had a lot of 'fun' while you were away," the brunette said winking at Diana.

It took the Amazon all her self restraint not to knock the petite brunette out, instead had to clench the fist of her free hand.

"Not as much 'fun' as I will have when I rip your limbs from that fragile little body," Diana replied menacingly and for a second Selina flinched seeing the truth behind Diana's eyes.

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Oh I will. There is nothing an Amazon likes better than a good hunt and when I do I will treat you like any other animal."

"Barbarian! Bruce won't keep you much longer. He'll tire of you mild attractiveness and then discard you and the spawn for the next beauty." Selina replied spitefully,

"Speaking from experience Selina?"

Selina opened her mouth to retort but she was interrupted.

"Enough!"

Diana whirled around to face Bruce, anger written all over his face. His outburst had awoken the sleeping Thomas in Diana's arms and instinctively reached out towards his father.

"Selina. Go back to your room." Bruce ordered in full Batman mode. However, Selina stood firm, wanting to be around for the Amazon showdown.

"No. Its alright Selina, you can stay." Diana replied, causing Selina to smirk at Bruce but was slightly miffed when Diana moved realising there would be no show-down. She couldn't be in that room any longer, it was suffocating and she felt like a fool. Her mother had warned her and on more than one occasion. "I'll be getting out of your way."

"Diana wait!"

"No Bruce, you made a decision and now I'm making mine. Tell Alfred I'll be in touch."

"You can't just leave"

"Just watch me Bruce. Like I said you made your choice."

And with that Diana stormed out of the kitchen, Thomas' arms still reaching out to his father desperate for his touch. Less than a minute later the slamming of the mansion doors signalled her leaving.

It almost broke his resolve to see the pair leaving, particularly having Thomas reaching out so desperately. And it didn't help that he had caused the hurt he'd seen in both their eyes.

"Bruce. I'm so sorry," Selina said stepping towards Bruce, who seemed paralysed but as soon as she spoke the spell was over.

"Get out of my house!" he growled before spinning on his feet and heading back towards the cave to wallow in his mistake.

* * *

All reviews greatly appreciated!


	4. BrokenHearted Girl

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters. Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter but it has been a nightmare to write. I'd dug myself into a bit of a hole with the last ones which led me to writting two versions of this chapter. I also, just happened to be listening to Broken-Hearted Girl (Beyonce) and for me it depicted Diana in this chapter. Hopefully there is only one more chapter left in this story.

Thanks for Chaosmob for giving me the all clear to post this :) and I do not own the song or the Justice League. I apologise in advance for any mistakes, I've tried to iron them all out but I'm sure some will have worked their way in. Enjoy :)

* * *

"_**I don't wanna be without you, babe/ I don't want a broken heart/**_**I don't wanna play that part/I know that I love you, but let me just say/I don't wanna love you in no kind of way"**

The image of his innocent baby boy desperately reaching for him would be forever burnt into the mind of Bruce Wayne. Another reminder of the damage his family had suffered at his hands. So far all attempts to contact Diana had failed- as he had expected it to. He'd seen her eyes as she left within minutes of her returning home he had successfully managed to break her heart without even being present for the majority.

_'Great job Bruce. You've really done it now, ruining the best thing that has ever happened to you!' _he thought as he led wide awake in bed; phone in hand.

He needed to tell Diana the truth. Allowing Selina to greet her in her own home had been a mistake - he knew that - allowing her to stay at the mansion had been a mistake full-stop. Originally he'd plan to tell the Amazon Princess when she docked on the watchtower. However, predictably, Arkam had provided the Batman with a job that his loyalty couldn't refuse.

_'I should've been there. I should've told her sooner. I shouldn't have let Selina stay...but she is a friend' _

Guilt ate at the once unbreakable man. This was all his own doing. Alfred had warned him about letting Selina stay, he had said it would end in tears just before he'd left, not wanting to be involved out of respect for Diana. And the truth was, the old man was right. It had ended in tears both his, Diana's and Thomas'.

A subtle buzz in his ear broken him from self pity. What did they want?...

* * *

The first thing Diana had done was turn off her phone and her JL communicator. She was not in the mood for apologies from Bruce or to play 21 questions with everyone else. The tears had started to fall as soon as she got into the car and she helpless to stop them. Glancing in the rear-view mirror at Thomas only made them fall faster, her son's own eyes had glossed over and the dam ready to burst.

"Hey baby boy, how about we go for a drive? Yeah?" Diana asked a lump developing in her throat, "We'll see daddy soon okay?" She knew that he couldn't understand her but it made Diana feel better to tell him.

She drove for hours with specific destination and she really didn't care all she wanted to do was keep going. She couldn't return to the mansion nor could she go back to the Embassy knowing Bruce would never be too far behind. The Amazon Princess was never one to run from a fight, but this was one she would rather not have until she and Bruce had both had time to think. He was the father of her baby, her soul mate or at least she thought he was and she wasn't about to give him up just yet but she wasn't about to forgive him yet either.

Diana felt a tingle in her head. J'onn had been trying all day to get in contact with her and so far she'd ignored all his attempts. She didn't want to talk but he wouldn't stop unless she did.

"_Diana? Is everything alright?" _concern radiating through their link_._

"_Of course why wouldn't it be" _knowing the Martian would instantly pick up on her lie.

"_Diana I know. You are the worst at hiding your thoughts when emotional" _Diana gave a light smile at his comment.

"_Then I'm not alright but J'onn I just want to be alone." _

"_Is Thomas alright?" _Diana glanced back at her sleeping child. The soft hum of the engine had been too much to resist and he had fallen sleep within twenty minutes of setting off.

"_He misses Bruce. But he is unharmed if that's what your after."_

"_I'm sorry I had to ask."_

"_I understand J'onn. If Bruce asks we haven't spoken."_

"_Alright. But Diana you can't keep running forever. There are two sides to this story,"_

"_J'onn? What do you know?" _But it was too late the connection was terminated on his end. Leaving Diana to question herself and her instincts.

* * *

A light rasp on his apartment door brought Clark Kent from his sleep. He turned to see if it had awakened his sleeping fiancée but realised the tap was intended for his ears only. Sleepily, Clark pulled himself from his bed, careful not to disturb the body next to him. He cautiously opened the door, it was extremely early in the morning, too early if you asked him.

"I had no where else to go." Diana whispered looking to Clark like a lost child and that pulled at his heart. His best friend, a fierce warrior was now a puffy eyed mess standing on his doorstep cradling a sleeping Thomas.

"Diana? What's happened?" He asked enveloped Diana into his arms as the tears threatened to fall.

Once she regained her composure Clark escorted Diana over to the couch taking Thomas from her arms and retrieving her a glass of water. Clark seated himself opposite her, they sat in silence which allowed Diana to collect her thoughts and feelings and translate them to words.

"She was in the house. She'd been staying there whilst I was away" Clark stayed quiet wanting to ask who but Diana needed to vent, so he waited. "She insinuated that they'd slept together. And then Bruce...he...said they hadn't." Her hands gripped tightly around the glass.

"Who's 'she'?"

"Selina." Diana spat out.

"What was Selina doing there?" Clark asked confused.

Diana shrugged, "I don't know but I was going to stay not with Selina grinning like a Cheshire cat,"

"Who do I believe Clark?" placing a hand to her head, tears again starting to pool in her eyes.

"What does your heart say?"

"Its too broken to say anything." Diana replied softly staring into her glass as if she was hoping to find answers in the clear liquid. "I mean under any other circumstance..."

"You'd believe Bruce, hands down" Clark finished for her, Diana nodded slowly.

"But now everything's up in the air. What am I meant to do?" "Oh god what about Thomas?" "I mean I don't have a place big enough for us or any money or..."

"Diana stop." Clark said, "Have you spoken to him?"

"Why? So he can tell me how much better the sex was or how Selina understands him or maybe even how great it is not having a child!" Diana asked raising her voice.

"Now you know he loves Thomas."

"Loves him so much as to hurt him," Diana muttered under breath her hands gripping the glass.

"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love," Clark replied simply, Diana's head snapped up, anger filling her eyes.

"Why are you defending him? Wait...did you know?" Diana asked, "I swear to the Gods Kal if you did, you'll wish you didn't"

"Diana I swear as your friend I did not know about Selina." Diana opened her mouth to reply but another voice stopped her.

"Clark? Who's there?"

"Just Diana, I'll be there soon. Go back to sleep." he called back wincing in anticipation of her reaction.

"Its alright I'm up." Lois said appearing at the doorway to their bedroom. "Morning Diana. This is a early even for you Leaguers." Diana said nothing, not even looking at Lois. At the best of times they were only friends. It had taken Lois along time to accept nothing had ever or was ever going to happened between her and Superman. Lois however, still found it hard to accept and although she never voiced it, Diana could tell she didn't appreciate when she visited.

"Look I'd better go. I'm sorry for waking you Lois." Diana said finding her voice and standing up and Clark found himself cursing his partner. He was making good headway and now Diana had completely buttoned up.

"Diana you don't..."

"Thanks for listening Kal." She wiped her eye quickly before putting on a fake smile and taking Thomas and heading for the door.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked damning Bruce for teaching her how to conceal her emotions almost as good as he did.

"Donna's probably. I've got no where else." Diana said quietly as Clark held open the door for her.

"You could stay here." he offered, Diana smiled weakly and looked past him to Lois, who was glaring at them to hurry up.

"Somehow I don't think that would work. Besides you don't have enough space."

"At least let me know when you find somewhere," Clark replied worrying for the state of his best friend.

"I will don't worry about me Kal." She smiled placing a peck to his cheek. "I'm a big girl."

* * *

...Bruce reluctantly press a hand to his ear.

"Congratulations Bruce, you've manage to break an Amazon's heart."

"You've spoken to her?" Bruce asked bolting up in bed. At least she was safe and had spoken to someone instead of habouring everything inside.

"Briefly. Now explain to me what the hell Selina Kyle was doing at your house?"

"She was a guest." "How did she seem?" Bruce asked,

"Crushed." "An ex girlfriend is never a 'guest' so I ask again why was she there?"

"Selina needed my help. Her apartment wasn't safe"

"Surely Bruce a hotel, one of your safe houses or even the watchtower was a better solution than your mansion."

"She needed treatment. The watchtower was out of the equation due to the vulnerability of its members identities and a hospital would ask too many questions."

"And during this time you didn't think to tell Diana? Wouldn't that have saved a lot of heartache?"

"If I had told Diana she wouldn't come straight back and her recovery would've been stopped." Bruce argued but deep down he know Clark was right. He should've told Diana straight away.

"Just tell me you didn't sleep with her?" Clark asked closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. Bruce paused on the other end of the link causing the man of steel to hold his breathe.

"I didn't sleep with Selina Kyle."

"Thank-God" Clark muttered to himself as relief washed over him. "You need to tell Diana, that is when she is ready to listen."

"How much damage have I done?" Bruce asked his voice softening to something Clark had never heard before.

"Its not unfixable. She still loves you."

"I'm glad, I was expecting a visit from an angry Queen for a moment." Bruce replied trying to lighten the situation but failing.

"I don't think Hippolyta will see it the same way as you. She wouldn't think twice before riping your limbs off if she ever found out" Clark replied as Lois appeared in his version scowling at him to end the conversation and get back to bed. "Just don't leave it too long Bruce." Was all he said before terminating the connection.

* * *

New York City was probably one of Diana's favourite places, it was full of different people from different cultures, it was of the few places she could walk down a busy street and be hardly recognised- everyone else too wrapped up in their own lives to notice.

It was cold wintry mornings like today that she'd missed waking up in Bruce's warm embrace and generally missed Bruce even more than she already did. It had only been three days but it felt like her heart was missing something; that she was no longer whole.

In those three days, Diana had had no contact with Bruce speaking only briefly to Alfred to arrange the movement of some of Thomas' stuff. She was unprepared to take it all partly because Donna's apartment wasn't big enough and secondly because she still hoped that they could work past Selina.

Bruce had, on the second day, issued a statement to the press after two weeks of speculation on their behalf whether the two were still together. He had apologised to Diana for any hurt caused but had insisted that he did not have an affair with anyone namely Selina Kyle.

What had surprised Diana though, was that Selina Kyle also released a statement to the press. Stating that although she may have had a relationship with Bruce Wayne in the past, they had had no recent relations and that she was only staying at the manor due to a break in at her home.

Now here she was on day four and still alone. Guilt was starting to seep into her veins.

_'I should've trusted him' _

The kitchen confrontation was a broken record replaying over and over in her mind but like a high speed train, it hit her, Bruce had just let her walk away. He hadn't fought, hadn't given her any reason not to question her own conclusions as to why Selina was there in fact he had kept utterly silent. _'Hera what am I to do?' _

Needing to get some fresh air and get out of the apartment, Diana decided to take Thomas to Central Park to allow him to get his first real experience of snow. Sure it snowed in Gotham but it was rare and it never snowed on Thermyscira therefore, Diana was going to make full advantage of New York's luxury.

"Thomas, what's this?" Diana asked as she lifted him out of his stroller in full winter gear. Thomas gurgled a response as he eyes curiously took in the pure white scene around him. Diana knelt in the snow carefully standing Thomas up, her hands supporting his waist. But as soon as his feet started to sink into the white fluff he instantly lifted his feet up.

Diana laughed as Thomas put his feet down only to lift them again when they hit the snow. "Not so sure are we my little sun?"

Diana placed her son on one knee, wrapping one arm around his waist before using her now free hand to pick up some snow. Holding it out for curious toddler to look, he couldn't help but cry out as his hands touch the cold.

"Not a fan of snow eh? I'm sure that will change when your older," Diana smiled as Thomas tried again to touch the snow his mother held.

"Diana?" a voice asked softly behind her. Diana froze, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Thomas also took notice of the voice and instantly lost interest in the snow.

"Who's that," Diana whispered excitedly into her son's ear as she stood up and turned to face Bruce. Her son's face lit up at the sight of his father and reached out for him. "Is it daddy?" she smiled to her son who turned and looked at her before looking back at his father. Bruce thought saw the smile never reached her eyes and that was his fault.

"Hey little man how are you?" Bruce asked taking Thomas from Diana, his eyes flicking to see her reaction but unfortunately she had prefect the 'Batman' look. "Has he learnt to...?"

Diana shook her head, "No, I guess he was waiting for you to teach him. He showed no interest in trying whilst on Thermyscira," causing Bruce to beam on the inside. He'd been worried incase he had missed Thomas' first steps after he was so close to walking before the attack on Superman.

God he missed the feeling of holding his son. Two weeks and four days was a long time to not see someone who was most definitely a part of you. Diana watched quietly as Bruce cuddled Thomas for dear life, she knew she would if the roles had been reversed. She doubted she would have lasted as long as he did or even had been as composed as Bruce was but once he finished the awkwardness of the situation would set in. They would now be forced to face the facts and then it occurred to her, why was Bruce even in New York?

Bruce looked up from Thomas to see Diana deep in thought. "Princess?" Diana froze at his name for her but it made her focus her attention on him.

"Princess I'm sor..."

"Sorry. I know. I saw the apology." Diana replied coldly, much colder than she had originally intended but he'd hurt her.

"Look I don't know what else I can do to..."

"Fight for us," Diana interrupted, "Fight for us Bruce! You think that just because you said sorry, because Selina said you didn't sleep together that everything is fixed. That all you have to do is turn up here, in New York, call me 'Princess' and that's it, we all go home happy!"

"Prin...Diana I don't think we should do this now," Bruce said calmly looking at Thomas, who was at the moment oblivious to his parents' spat.

Diana took a deep breathe to calm herself down and nodded. No child should see or hear their parents fighting. Luckily he is still too young to remember anything that has happened or will happen in the near future.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" Bruce asked bluntly a plan weaving in his mind. He was going to fight and earn back the trust of his Amazon. "It's only dinner Di. I can't fight if you don't let me."

"Just dinner." Diana agreed.

"I'll have Alfred pick you up. You're at Donna's right?" Diana nodded, not even bothering to ask how he knew she was there. A long time ago she had figured Bruce had put tracking device in nearly everything he had or designs. She was convinced that every league member had one placed in their suit in the event that a com was broken or taken.

Bruce looked at Thomas who had led his head on his shoulder at an angle where he could see his mother as well. This meeting was coming to its end, it wouldn't be long before he would have to hand his son back over. Ten minutes that all the contact he would have after not seeing him for two weeks, four days, six hours and four minutes – not that he had been counting.

"Keep him." Diana blurted out, seeing the look of longing in Bruce's eyes.

"What?"

"Keep Thomas tonight. I'm sure Alfred would be overjoyed if you brought him back and I think he misses home," Diana replied stepping closer to Bruce to ruffle Thomas' black hair. "Don't you little man,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Diana replied looking up at Bruce, "He's your son too, I've had two weeks of him to myself. I think he's sick of me now."

"Thank-you." Diana smiled politely before kissing Thomas on the forehead and taking her leave.

"Diana?" He called making her stop, tears making her eyes shine, "We'll fix this. I promise. I'm not letting either of you go." Bruce continued determination flowing through his voice. Diana gave a weak smile before turning to leave, really wanting to believe him.

* * *

Please Read and Review :D All comments appreciated.


	5. New Beginnings

Hi everyone this is the last chapter :( Thanks to everyone's who read this and reviewed. I hope that you've enjoyed the story throughout. Specail thanks to Chaosmob who had vetted my chapters before I've posted.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!

* * *

The soft rising and falling of his son's chest was something the infamous Batman used to calm himself down after a rough night purging the streets of Gotham. It was something that he had missed greatly whilst Thomas had been on Themyscira visiting his grandmother for the first time. So standing over his crib now was a moment he would cherish.

"Master Bruce, I trust patrol went well?" Alfred asked from the doorway,

"It was quiet by Gotham standards. Has he slept through?" Bruce asked delicately reaching out to stroke his son's porcelain cheek.

"Soundly. Luckily he does not have your sleeping habits."

"I'm sure Diana would not have been best pleased."

"Certainly not Master." Alfred smiled, "Speaking of the Princess, she called earlier."

"How many times?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ten. Each time she just wanted to hear him breathing." Alfred explained, Bruce smiled, never taking his eyes off of his son.

"Your mother loves you very much," he whispered to Thomas, who stirred slightly in his sleep causing Bruce to retract his touch gently.

"Master Bruce, I cleared your schedule for tomorrow as requested and collected the ingredients you needed. But I must tell you, I do not feel comfortable having you in my kitchen." Alfred complained as they left the toddlers room, Bruce gently shutting the door behind them.

"Trust me Alfred, I know what I'm doing." Bruce smirked before disappearing into the master bedroom.

"I hope you do Master Bruce. I hope you do" The wise man muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Diana! Will you pack it in!" Donna yelled. For the last 20 minutes she had watched her sister pace up and down the living room; it was driving Donna crazy. Her outburst had only caused her sister though, to pause for a brief moment for she continued her movement.

"How do you think Thomas is doing?" Diana asked as she tapped her hands together, trying to calm her anxiety.

"Diana, he is absolutely perfect. He is with Bruce, the world's most paranoid man,"

"Do you think? I mean he has lots of enem..."

"Diana stop!" Donna exclaimed standing up from her position of the couch to physically restrain her sister. "Thomas will be the same little boy tonight as he was yesterday not so much as a hair will be out of place, okay?" Diana swallowed and nodded.

"Do you think I should call? You know how grumpy he gets in the mornings," Diana asked reaching for her phone in her pocket only to have Donna's hands grab her own.

"No, Bruce is his father, he knows what he is doing." Donna answered, "Now come on lets go get you something new to wear tonight that will wow Mr. Dark and Mysterious."

"I really don't think that's necessary, I've got plenty of dresses,"

"For once Di listen to me. We are going to go for a little retail therapy to show Bruce what he is fighting for and to keep you occupied before I have to explain to downstairs why there is a hole is their roof," Donna smiled pulling Diana over to the table to allow them to grab their purses and jackets.

* * *

Just like yesterday snow was lightly falling in The Big Apple. Stepping out of the cold into its exclusive stores therefore, was a welcome feeling for the Amazon sisters. Donna wasted no time in flicking rack by rack for something.

"So we want something practical, not too long not too short. Something that leaves enough to the imagination..." Donna muttered to herself leaving Diana to glance around absent mindedly her mind instantly straying back to her son and his welfare. She couldn't wait to hold him again and make sure he was safe. But she knew she had done the right thing yesterday by letting Bruce take his son home. Diana could not imagine being in his position- how he had managed to cope with two weeks and four days away from their ray of sunshine? Diana probably suspected that most of that time had been spent immersed in work and Gotham while secretly counting down the days.

"Diana how about this one?" Donna called pulling a grey silk number and her sister from her thoughts. Diana shook her head, grey was not her colour. Donna put it back and continued moving through the racks.

Hours later Donna walked through the streets of New York a happy girl. In her hand she carried her sisters Valentino dress. _'Boy was Bruce going to be drooling tonight' _she thought happily as she towed a nervous Diana behind her.

"What time is Alfred arriving?" Donna asked as they weaved they way through the crowds.

"Erm, 5 I think. Bruce will have patrol tonight."

Donna stopped dead in her tracks causing Diana to crash into her. "Did you say five? As in five o'clock as in I've got only three hours to get you ready?" she asked incredulously, Diana nodded slowly. "Oh Rhea! So much to do so little time," and Donna set off this time almost at a run.

* * *

If Alfred was to walk in and see the state of his kitchen, the poor man would have probably had a heart attack but lucky he had left for the airport in order to travel to New York to collect Diana. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had started preparing their evening meal. He was positive that Diana would expect them to go out for dinner or that Alfred would've cooked so this will be a nice surprise for her.

However, the problem was that Bruce was far from a culinary genius, he never cooked, ever; he had always had Alfred. Through observation he had learnt a little from Alfred but it wasn't enough to install any confidence into the billionaire. Hopefully it wouldn't taste too bad and if it did it was the thought that counts, right?

Thomas watched from his high-chair as his father darted around the kitchen preparing dinner. Before him was his own food, mashed bananas, graciously prepared by his own father. However, feeding himself had meant that more had ended up on his bib and around his mouth than actually in it.

"Thomas do you think next time you could hit your mouth?" Bruce asked flinging a towel over his shoulder as he sautéed some potatoes. The bubbly ten month old jumped in his seat smiling, the rocking sent food onto the floor around him. "How about when Mommy gets here we'll show her your new trick eh?" Bruce smiled coming over to wipe up the mess that had been made.

Thomas held up his arms to Bruce, "We all done here?" a smiling grunt was his response as he lifted Thomas out of the chair. Quickly making sure that nothing was going to explode, he went to settle his son in the family room with his toys.

"Tim? Can you come watch your brother?" Bruce yelled from the main hallway. Tim yelled a mumbled response before his bedroom door opened and he walked towards the grand staircase.

However, Tim could not help but stop and stare at the strange man who sounded like his father but did not look like him. If anyone was to ever tell Tim that there would be a day when Bruce Wayne would be in an apron, holding a baby with a towel over his shoulder, looking domesticated the young master would have just laughed in their face and told them that it would take the world ending for Bruce even to consider it. But seeing Bruce waiting for him, holding a squirming Thomas, he didn't know why but the whole scene just felt comfortable...like it was meant to be. Nevertheless, Tim couldn't help but snigger at the thought of telling Dick.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Tim asked as he accepted his brother into his grip,

"What does it look like...fighting," Bruce replied sharply before returning back to the kitchen,

"Yeah sure, if that's what you want to call it," Tim whispered, "I'm sure Dick would call it something else."

* * *

"Do you really think he's going to like it?" Diana asked looking over herself in the mirror, smoothing out the imaginary creases.

"I would question his masculinity if he didn't Di. You look amazing!"

"Thank-you." Diana replied smiling as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Is Alfred here?"

"Of course. He is waiting downstairs," Donna replied handing her sister her purse. "Do you want this to work?"

Diana paused hand on the door handle and glanced over her shoulder at the sister and winked before walking out to meet Alfred, leaving Donna with a smile across her face.

* * *

It took just over an hour to get back to the mansion from New York. An hour that Diana spent trying to figure out how the night would pan out. The whole Selina incident was something Diana had impressively gotten over, nothing had happened and that was enough for her. No, the reason that she and Bruce were not back to playing 'Happy Families' was that she wanted more. She wanted for them to be a family, for the League and Gotham to be a less dominate force and for them to be constantly surprising each other.

"Master Bruce isn't quite ready yet. I believe that Masters Tim and Thomas are in the living room."

"Thank-you Alfred." Diana nodded glancing at the entrance to the kitchen before making her way from the hallway to find her boys.

She watched as Tim played cars with her 10 month old. Diana felt her heart warm at the sight, Tim had become a totally different boy since Thomas had been born. He had been drawn out from his shell, taking in his stride the responsibility Diana had placed upon him and she felt it had given him the confidence to confront Bruce about the way he felt and consequently led to him being allowed on patrol, of course Bruce had drawn up a list of rules, but it was progress none the less.

It was Thomas who noticed her first and tried to get himself to his feet.

"Oh hey Diana. Wow Bruce is going to be speechless," Tim replied looking at Diana absolutely mesmerized.

"Thank-you Tim," Diana replied blushing as she came to sit on the couch , "How have you been? School been alright?"

"I've missed you, life around here isn't as much fun when you're gone." Tim replied coming to sit next to Diana, who in turn wrapped an arm around her surrogate son pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you too. I promise next time I'm visiting home you can come. It'll give you chance to practice your Latin," Diana replied,

"Really?" Tim asked his eyes lightening up with excitement, "How are we going to persuade Bruce or more so your mother to let me join you?"

"Leave that to me alright?" Diana winked, placing a kiss on Tim's cheek. "Thomas Wayne, what are you doing?"

The little boy who was pulling himself to his feet using the coffee table, looked over his shoulder and gurgled at his mother. As soon as he was stable on his feet, he let go of the table, pausing for a minute as he started to wobble. Diana saw what her son was trying to do and slide off of the couch to crouch on the floor, holding her arms out in front of her.

"What has your father been teaching you?" She asked trying to encourage Thomas. "Are you going to show Mommy what a clever boy you are?"

Shakily Thomas placed one tiny socked foot in front of the other, smiling up at Diana at his achievement. He wobbled for a few seconds before moving the other foot in the same manner. The Amazon Princess could feel the tears prick at the back of her eyes as he son slowly closed the small distance between them. These were definitely not his first steps but for her they were and she could not feel prouder as he fell into her arms. Standing up, toddler hugged tightly to her chest Diana whispered in to Thomas' ear. It was Alfred who unfortunately had to break the scene.

"Miss Diana, your presence is required in the dinning room," he announced. Diana placed Thomas back on the ground crouching beside him to pass him a car.

"Be a good boy and play quietly for Tim, okay?" she whispered, softly kissing his head before she got up. "Wish me luck," she said to Tim who showed her his crossed fingers as she left.

* * *

Bruce watched from the entrance to the kitchen as Diana walked into the dinning room from the hallway. He saw her beautiful face showed true confusion at the scene that greeted her. Alfred was right, Diana looked every part a goddess. She wore a satin turquoise dress that flowed around her knees whilst making her eyes sparkle. It accentuated all her curves and allowed for his mind to wander..._'Focus Bruce!'_

As he had expected Diana had thought that his invitation for dinner meant they were going to go to a quaint little restaurant where he would've paid for the place to themselves however, from the look on her face he had truly shocked her. The candle lit dinner in the mansion was not what she had imagined.

Movement caused Diana to meet Bruce's eyes, "Bruce? What is all _this_?" she asked confusedly,

"_This _is dinner, now take a seat while I bring it in." Bruce replied causing Diana to drop her jaw in shock and for the first time that night she saw what Bruce was wearing, not his usual dinner suit. Instead he had opted for something a little more casual, black slacks and a dress shirt with a tea towel resting on his shoulder.

"Oh Hera! You didn't cook did you?" Diana called as a smile playing on her lips as she took a seat. Her grin widen at the scowl on Bruce's face as he reappeared with their food.

"I'll have you know I can cook, I just chose not too," Bruce replied placing her food in front of her, before setting his down and taking a seat.

"More like can't." Diana said before taking a bite... "Alright I take it back, you can cook...but only this,"

"Its good then?"

"Its delicious Bruce, thank-you,"

"As good as Alfred?"

"That's pushing it a bit. No-one is as good as dear Alfred," Diana giggled as Bruce faked his dejection.

"That is true." That was conversation over as they finished their dinner in silence, each stealing glances at each other, each wanting to speak but neither finding the words.

"I saw Thomas had learnt to walk...sort of," Diana said quietly the disappointment filtering through her voice.

"Oh you saw that already?" Bruce asked, she nodded, "Just couldn't wait, could he?"

"I guess he doesn't share your patience," Diana replied, "Well thank-you for dinner Bruce it was delicious," she smiled placing her napkin on the table. Bruce mimicked her actions, simply watching for a sign to show him this was the right plan of action. That she saw he was fighting.

The tired cries of their son filtered into the room but neither moved knowing Tim would appear with Thomas in a second. And on cue they tearful toddler appeared reaching out immediately for Diana who accepted him instantly rubbing soothing circles on his back as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is it bedtime my little sun?" Diana whispered nuzzling his dark hair, looking at Bruce she asked, "What time are you going on patrol?"

Bruce looked at his watch and felt disappointed that it was nearly time for patrol, "Usual time tonight Princess. There is a drugs ring which has caught my attention," She nodded understanding and admiring his commitment though slightly annoyed that their time together was going to end.

"Are you staying tonight Princess?" it was more of a plea than a statement,

"Be safe Bruce," Diana replied evading the question, preferring to leave him in suspense. Bruce nodded slowly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. _'Was he not doing enough?' 'Had his plan failed?'_

He came round the table, causing her to stand up. Placing both hands around her arms he stared in her eyes as his bore into hers. Seeming to have found his answer he kissed Thomas' head before kissing Diana with all the passion he could muster. A moan escaped the Amazon's lips as Bruce pulled away.

"That's cheating," Diana complained faking annoyance,

"No. Its called bending the rules," he replied "Besides, it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it,"

Diana blushed, "Just go," she said giving Bruce a gently shove towards the Grandfather clock, a smile playing on her lips. "Love you!" she called, Bruce halted at the entrance to the cave

"I love you too, Princess."

And it was at that moment, they both knew that they were nearing the end of the road of recovery. The knocks they had taken in the last few months were now just faded bruises, today was the start of a new beginning.

_Fini_

* * *

Thanks for reading! R & R por favor!


End file.
